User blog:J's Dragons/Tips n' Tricks
Tips n' Tricks: My Playing Guide ~ ~ ~ Hola friendos. I have returned with a new blog post! Here, I will write about playing tips that I know, and I'll update it every time I learn something new! Obviously, no one plays exactly the same way, so just take these tips how you will, it's all good! ^-^ ~ ~ ~ Farming While I personally believe mass farming is better than buying one plant and waiting hours and hours for it grow, I often do both. When I'm just home all day not doing anything but watching Netflix or geekin' it out with videogames, I'll mass farm Buffbeets (120 coins, 3 min). It's fairly easy for me to plant, then return to what I was doing, collect, replant, repeat! But on the other hand, before I drift off to sleep I'll plant Diamondates, which are perferct because I always try and get a minimum of 6 hours of sleep. So if you have a lot of time on your hands and just really want to get that one dragon to level 10 by the end of the week, Buffbeets beet Diamondates, pun intended. I'll leave some quick facts down here, comparing all the plants and what it would take to get 800 food, or around that. Ahah, I hope that was informative because that was more than slightly difficult to put together. But anyways, that concludes the farming section! ~ ~ ~ Misc. Evolution is a pain in the butt, but it's worth it in the end. The higher the level, the more coins you rake it, which means you can buy more food to evolve more dragons! It's the circle of lifeeeee. Ahaha, but anyways, if you're in to the whole Battle Arena thing, then the higher level your dragons are, the more likely you'll win. Sometimes I do the arena but after I was 4 gem things short of crafting the coolest dragon ever, I kinda gave up on it... Now I mostly just do it for fun. Also, expanding your island should be one of your top priorities. The more space, the more habitats. Just keep that in mind. ~ ~ ~ Aesthetic My number one thing about DS is that I have to always keep one dragon type per habitat. It drives me NUTS when I don't have enough space/money/time for another habitat and I'm forced to keep totally different dragons in the same home. But what I'm trying to get at here is that when you keep the dragons separate, it makes your whole island look nicer since you put some semblance of order to an other chaotic place. I like to organize the habitats together by color as well. Another thing you can do to keep your island lookin' spiffy is to move the stuff on your island around often. If you really try you can make an island look much more spacious than it really is. Speaking of which, I should probably work on mine, since it's looking quite crowded and random... ~ ~ ~ Hope y'all enjoyed this little blog! More tips and such shall be added as I gather them :) Love, J's Dragon Haven Category:Blog posts